fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Icarus U
Kid Icarus U is a game for the Wii U. It draws inspiration from Kid Icarus: Uprising and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Story Chapter 1 While Pit is flying around the Human world, he sees some underworld enemies and investigates. He finds another world where there is a giant orb with ghosts flying in and transforms into an underworld grunt. Pit destroys it, but finds out that Hades the the evil demon/gerudo king from one of Pit's favorite games. If he is killed, he is resurrected as a new being, known as Pluto. Pluto is found more dangerous, he minds a mural that says that one day, the demon god would be alive again, and a brave angel with flightless wings would group a team, known in human books by different names, Electra, Hercules, and Athena, a tall imp, a goddess, and a human. Together the team of 4 would battle the boss, and be known in Human legend as the greatest beings of all time. Pit has to find the three heroes and save the universe. When Pit gets back, he finds Pluto has put Palutena to sleep. Pluto vanishes and Pit is stuck in Palutena's temple due to no Power of Flight. Chapter 2 Phosphora goes out of Viridi's home flying, with Viridi explaining she felt a disturbance at the temple. Phosphora promises to check it out. She goes through the temple, which has underworld enemies and the same layout as Uprising. Whe. She gets through, she sees a Skyworld strongman. He thinks Phosphora is a threat and tries to defeat her. Phosphora wins and finds Pit in a room with Palutena. Viridi says that you need the three sacred treasures to awaken her. Pit questions that they were destroyed, and Viridi says they have to find special materials to recreate them. Pit and Phosphora agree to work together. Chapter 3 Viridi is shunning Pit out because he wants to recruit a human. He states Magnus hates the gods, but is incredibly strong and resourceful. They get to the human town and find Magnus fighting underworld enemies. He says he's trying to redeem himself with 12 trials. Then his next trial appears, the Minatour. After he is defeated, Pit explains it and although a Roman army is coming and Magnus has to defend his city, he agrees to save the world. Chapter 4 Pit tells the gang that the ruins said one out to sleep by Pluto can only be revived by the Three Sacred Treasures? They head to Lord Dyntos' lair and he insists on three more trials that would be based on the previous game. After finishing them, he says that they must gain special materials to recreate the three sacred treasures: Sacred platinum, the Angel's feather, and the magic flame. Chapter 5 They head to the Phoenix's lair from Uprising to find the magic flame. This chapter must be completed with one player as Pit using a bow the first time. After finding the Phoenix and fighting it, they dip a bow in some of the fire left over on the ground, and it transforms into the Bow and Arrows of light. Chapter 6 This level must be completed with Phosphora and Pit the first time. They venture into Skyworld, said to hold the creature with the feathers that can grant unlimited flying power when electrified. When they get there, Pit steps into a beam of light, when a clone of him appears. After defeating him, Phosphora electrocutes 3 feathers left over. One is used for the wings, while the other two are given to Magnus's sandals, allowing him to gain the power of flight levels. Chapter 7 The team now travel to a mine in the underworld. This level must have Magnus the first time. They venture into the mines. Afterwards, they find a giant platinum crystal. It gains arms and legs, fighting the team until it is defeated. A scrap is left, that Magnus hits with his club to turn into a shield. Later at Palutena's Temple, they surround the new treasures restoring her. With the four heroes finally united, they are ready to face Pluto. Chapter 8 The heroes soar into the air, when suddenly a black hole appears, putting them back into Skyworld, then suddenly they are in the thunder sanctuary, and then in Magnus' town. They then transport back into the cave where Pit found the inscription. It said the treasures would trap the heroes in the dream world, and they must all get out. They fly through Skyworld and land in the thunder sanctuary. After going through, they are suddenly int the town. After getting in the arena, they find the dream of Hades, and fight him similar to chapter 23 of Uprising. They find Palutena and they put Pit's weapon, Palutena's staff, Magnus club, and a volt of lighting in a gate, waking them up. Gameplay Two players are able to explore the level. One will use the gamepad while the other will use the Wii Remote and nunchuck. When playing single player, you must choose a character to help you. It will be similar to Magnus and Dark Pit in the game. Pit can not have a sidekick in the first play through of chapter 1 or Chapter 2. Controls Pit Pit has the same gameplay as Kid Icarus Uprising. He is no longer able to use powers though. When you complete the game once, Dark Pit becomes a palette swap. Power:***-- Speed:***-- Defense:***-- Phosphora Phosphora is able to use four special moves. These can be exchanged for different moves. He moves can be chosen and place under a special button. Power:****- Speed:***** Defense:**--- Magnus On the gamepad he has the same gameplay as Uprisng, but on Wii Remote and nunchuck his gameplay is like Zelda: Skyward Sword. He is the only charachter who can't be played as in air battles until he gains winged sandals. He can equip gear to improve his tats like in the Mario & Luigi series and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. He has no stats due to gear. Palutena Palutena is the slowest character in the game, but is able to use powers. Powers are now selected six at a time instead of in a Tetris style. Power:***-- Speed:*---- Defense:***** Conversations Conversations are back and dependent on level and which characters are being used. Together Mode Together mode is also back. In order to play with 3 or 4 players, a 3DS must be used for player 3 and player 4.